


Water, Water

by GirlwithCurls98



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, Master/Padawan Bonding, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 16:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10282907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlwithCurls98/pseuds/GirlwithCurls98
Summary: A short fic on a mission that turns a little soggy for Anakin and Ahsoka. Not even a storm can stop this duo, but it might slow them down a little.Inspired by this awesome fanartist:prettypansexualpeninisular.tumblr.com





	

**Author's Note:**

> “Water, water, everywhere/and all the boards did shrink./ Water, water, everywhere/and not a drop to drink.” -Rime of the Ancient Mariner

Gunfire no longer took Ahsoka Tano by surprise. It echoed in her head, rattled in her bones; she could hear it in her sleep. Gunfire no longer took her by surprise. Tree roots did. 

“Ah!” She exclaimed, clamping a hand over her mouth to quiet herself. A hand flashed out and grabbed her elbow, keeping her from slamming face first into the ground. She hoped the darkness would hide her blush from her Master and the troops following them, but at that moment lighting crashed across the sky, throwing the darkened stripes of her lekku in full view. Anakin took advantage of the light to fix her with a pointed look, then released her elbow as the jungle plunged back into darkness. 

Ahsoka accepted the correction without complaint. Stealth had never been the team’s strong suit, but they were sure trying this time. They had been sent to extract a number of clones and civilians from a heavily guarded Separatist prison. Speed was crucial, as was silence, but the weather was making the former impossible. Nearly an hour of trudging through thick mud and unforgiving jungle was exhausting both clones and Jedi. The humidity made the air stick in Ahsoka’s throat, but she pushed on anyway. Nothing could be heard except the buzz of insects around them and the squelch of their boots through the puddles. 

At least, until another thunderclap shook the heavens, opened the sky, and let rain pour down in sheets. Ahsoka shivered, tugging up the hood of her cloak. Not that it could do much good. It would eventually become waterlogged and heavy, another burden to bear. Gloved fingers brushed her own. She hesitated, until the larger hand wrapped around hers and squeezed gently. Her training bond, which had been shielded, opened instantly at the familiar touch. Despite the rain, she was suddenly flooded with warmth and energy and the Force. Their connection opened fully, Ahsoka sensed rather than saw her Master’s form above her. 

“Stay close, little one.” Anakin murmured. 

Ahsoka squeezed his hand back, an affirmative, though she couldn’t help the small amount of irritation that slipped over the bond. 

/I know you’re not a child./ A hand brushed over the tips of her montrals as they poked through the top of her cloak. /But the storm’s getting worse and I don’t want us to get separated. Trust me, Snips./ 

/Always, Master./ She gripped his hand tighter as they ducked under a fallen tree and continued their march. 

As the rain continued to fall and fall and fall- Ahsoka began to wonder if they would ever reach the prison. It was getting harder and harder to keep her footing as the soil beneath them liquefied. Even Anakin was struggling, not that you could tell by looking at him. Only Ahsoka, anchored by their bond, could see the intense focus he was channeling into every step. The winds swirled around them, through the leaves, and ripped branches from trees. This was not good. Uncertainty and dread swelled within her, billowing like the clouds that raged overhead. 

/Master, I don’t like this./ 

The elder Jedi tensed, but didn’t slow his pace as he probed the Force for answers. 

/I don’t either. But we need to push forward. Trust the Force, little one./

Rex’s voice crackled over their coms. His voice was taught, hoarse with exhaustion. 

“Sir, Wrangler’s been hurt. Looks like a broken ankle. Kix says he can set it enough for him to keep going, but we need to find a place to hunker down for a bit.” 

It was quiet. Ahsoka felt him raise his shields as he weighed their options. 

“Alright, Rex. We’ll stop until the storm passes. Any ideas for a shelter?” 

“Yes sir. There’s a cave system about half a click to the east. Should work fine.” 

“Then let’s move.” 

Anakin chuckled as they set off in the direction of the caves. Ahsoka probed the bond, curious. 

/What’s so funny, Skyguy?/ 

/We trust in the Force, Snips. I guess it doesn’t like the storm either./

The young padawan tried and failed to stop herself from giggling, grateful that the rolling thunder-clouds would muffle any sound. They stopped, allowing for Rex and the rest of the clones to catch up: Wrangler limping and leaning on his brothers for support. Ahsoka unclipped her canteen and pressed it to her lips- only to find it empty. She sighed and offered it to Anakin. He unclipped his own, but it had been finished hours ago. 

/We’ll resupply once this lets up. There should be a good source around here somewhere./

/Um, I think we’re standing in it./ 

Anakin glanced down, only now realizing that he and his padawan were knee-deep in a puddle of muddy water. 

/Water, water, everywhere./ 

/Yeah Skyguy, but not a drop to drink./

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Constructive comments/critics always welcome. Please check out and support the fanartist that inspired this fic.


End file.
